Boondock Saints III: Et Filii
by Childhood Creations
Summary: Romeo was set to be transported to a different prison, on his way it crashed and Rome is said to have died instantly. The Saints are assigned a therapist to deal with the pain of their loss. Only, she's not quite a therapist. And Romeo's not quite dead.
1. Meeting

**Story:** Boondock Saints III: Et Filii  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Well, I'll put T until someone bitches it should be M.(:  
><strong>Writer of the FF:<strong> CosmeticDoll  
><strong>Copyrights:<strong> Well, I don't own Boondock Saints. So, nah!

**Summary:** Romeo was set to be transported to a different prison, on his way it crashed and Rome is said to have died instantly. The Saints are assigned a therapist to deal with the pain of their loss. Only, she's not quite a therapist. And Romeo's not quite dead.

**Notes:** Well, this is kind of just a "I wanna write this!" thing after having only the Boondock Saints to watch for the last month now. (Not complaining. Seriously, Norman and Sean make jeans look like gifts from God.) I'm only hoping that you all find enjoyment out of this as I am having fun writing this while I'm half conscious and running on 10 hours of sleep per week.

* * *

><p>Dahlia pulled up to 200 Nashua St, Boston, Massachusetts in a gold 1998 ZX2, Smecker's words to her kept striking up. The ZX2 rumbled as it sat, she cut the engine quickly to keep it from shaking her to the core. The skies we bucketing the Earth below.<p>

"Fuck." she grumbled, looking over at the prison. "Look at what ye boys have done now..." she took a deep breath, checking herself in the rear-view mirror and then picking up her purse and exiting her car, popping an umbrella open.

She gave a nonchalant glance at the vibrating bag in her arms, she dug around until she pulled out the phone. "Hello?" she asked, Bloom responded on the other line.

"Are you there?" she asked, Dahlia annoyed as she heard Eunice popping her gum.

"You said 7:15. It's 7:10. Bite the back of my bollox, Agent." she could have sworn that Eunice had rolled her eyes, but she ignored Dahlia's remark.

"Remember what Smecker told you. Just get in, follow the plan and get the out with the boys in tow." she heard the phone beep as means to alert her that Eunice had hung up without saying anything else.

"Yeah, you too..." Dahlia grumbled, she'd only hoped Murphy was okay. Yeah, she was worried about Connor- but he was in the doghouse to her.

Men armed to the teeth with guns glared at her through darkly tinted sunglasses, she flashed them her badge and they cleared the way for her to enter into Hoag. Her escort was waiting patiently for her to enter, he had a smile on his face that she couldn't tell was fake or not.

_So much for being a 'therapist'. _Dahlia mentally laughed at her 'title'.

"Miss... Dumore?" the escort asked, she nodded slowly once and he had stopped smiling by now. "Follow me." he said plainly and turned, armed just as heavily as the rest of the guards at Hoag.

He lead her into the prison and through the halls until they reached a set of large barred doors that lead to two much larger double doors. He swiped his card and the barred doors opened, walking forward he then swiped a different card and the panel beeped, flashing a green light. There was silence, then a click. Dahlia took in a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second. Her entire past was just beyond these doors, needless to say she was more giddy than a five year old at Christmas time.

The escort walked to the door and opened up one, holding it for her as she then stepped forward and entered into the room with her escort following her. She heard his gun cock, "You boys better be on your best fuckin' behaviour." he yelled, "Or I'll put two in each your chests." she rolled her eyes, her heels clicking against the concrete floor as she walked forward. She caught sight of Connor, then Murphy. Both were chained to the floor directly across from her. She removed her scarf that had been shielding her hair from the rain and her eyes locked with Connor's, she pulled herself away from his gaze quickly with a huff.

* * *

><p>Connor and Murphy had both watched intently as a guard and a beor walked into the room they were bound in. Connor had his elbow propped up on the table, holding his head with thumb, index and middle finger. Murphy had his hands in his lap, he was twidling his thumbs slowly.<br>She had dark skinny jeans tugging at her curves and black heels that gave her a couple extra inches of height, the scarf she'd been wearing covered whatever top it was she was wearing but it didn't rightly matter. They listened to the guard as he made an ass of himself, Connor watched the woman as she removed her scarf and he caught sight of her cloudy gray eyes.

_What was this devilry? _

"Dry yer arse, ape!" she growled at the guard. Connor watched Dahlia in disbelief she was even there. "I _am_ Michelle Dumore. I will be ye personal therapist for the remainder of yer time here at Hoag." she gave them a smile, Murphy let out a loud bellow of laughter, Connor trying his best not to. The guard slammed his hand on the table between 'Michelle' and the boys. Romeo, having been transported to a different prison last week, wasn't present. The two assumed since Romeo had died in the crash on his way to his new cell they were being given a therapist they didn't need, but now... Connor knew damn well that Rome was alive and somewhere safe. The guard was about to yell at them, his face was fat and red.

"Quit it, ye wanker!" Dahlia demanded to the guard and he backed up away from them, "I'm trying to do me damn job!" she pulled the chair out from the table and seated herself. It _was_ Dahlia, the way Murphy sat comfortably now told Connor that he knew it was her too. "Now, let us begin with this." she smiled at them and before they really noticed her dropping her purse to the ground she had a gun out and shot at the guard that stood next to her. It was quiet due to her silencer but it didn't change the fact that there was now a small time-frame they had to work with.

Connor felt something hit him in the face and noticed it was guard clothes. "Hurry!" he heard Dahlia command as she dug around the guard's person, grabbing two plastic cards and a set of key rings. She tried each key quickly as she tried to release the shackles on Connor's ankles, it took her another minute before she found the right one and he was freed, she moved to Murphy and did the same. Their hands hadn't been bound under request of their 'therapist'. Murph and Connor donned themselves in guards garbs before being handed their all too familiar guns, silencers in place, and fully loaded.

Damn he loved that vixen.

"Let's fuckin' go!" she yelled at them as they struggled to move from their spot for a moment. Murph was the first to move, running behind her. Connor followed suit and they casually walked out in order to keep suspicion down. They took turns and walked into a guard who glared at them. Connor prepared himself to shoot.

"This way." he whispered to Dahlia, pointing her toward the other direction.

"Thanks." she whispered in return and they headed the other way and after a few minutes of navigating through deserted halls, they exit Hoag prison. "Before ye say a damn word, Connor, ye shut yer trap. I'm up to ninety with ye." he did that, but it didn't keep him from smiling.

They were pushed into her car they knew well, Murphy getting shotgun as he always seemed to. She pulled out of the prison lot and onto the road, driving just three miles over the speed limit as means to keep from attracting too much attention, but keeping adrenaline up. Connor and Murphy listened to Peggy Lee singing 'Goody Goody' through her cassette player and the powerful roars her car emit as she drove toward their destination.

* * *

><p>Connor looked at a tearful ten-year young Dahlia Ironside. She had her hands close to her face with her arms pressed tightly to her chest, her once freshly done up cherry red hair was a sticking to her sobbing face, "I don't wanna go, da!" she whined, Connor and Murphy watched her and her sister, Delilah, cry next to the car their da was trying to push them into. Hawk, their da, picked up Delilah and was beginning to put her into the car while she kicked and screamed, Dahlia ran to Connor and Murphy. She wrapped her arms around them and held tightly. "We don't wanna' go!" she cried loudly once more and the twin boys looked at her, Connor hugged her, he and Murph were almost four years older than her and Delilah. She had released Murph and was concentrating on holding dearly onto the twin that was holding her back as if he were the last bit of chance she had for survival.<p>

"Dahlia. Come on." her da's voice was passive-agressive, Connor was always scared around him, he hated hearing the man talk. Just being around him made Connor's hair stand on end. Hawk was a tall, masculine man who held allegiances to few with standards almost too high. Both Connor's ma and Dahlia's watched the kids sadly, but they knew it was necessary. Hearing Hawk speak made his hold onto Dahlia tighter, Delilah was locked in the car and she was pounding on the back passenger window with her small fists. "Connor, let go of Dahlia." Hawk demanded, Connor and Dahlia held onto each other tighter. "Connor..." his voice was stern, it was scary enough just being in Hawk's presence, even more so having his anger directed at him.

Connor slowly loosened his grip around his dear friend, she looked at him as if he was betraying her. Tears streaked her cheeks, and he kissed her left cheek. Connor hugged her tightly as Hawk took Dahlia's arm into his grasp and yanked her away from him. "Connor!" she cried as her father unlocked one of the doors and put Dahlia inside the car with Delilah and locking it back up.

Hawk walked to his wife and kissed her tenderly and told her he'd see her again soon. Duke wasn't anywhere to be found. He didn't want to see two-thirds of his being get taken away. The triplets were always together... until now.

Connor watched as Hawk drove off with the two girls watching their ma and friends disappear with each bit of distance they separated.

"Don't fret now me boys," Connor heard their ma say, "they'll be back in a few short years." the twins weren't having any of it as they acted like they didn't hear her and sulked off together.

It was the longest 'few short years' of their lives. They had spent most their lives with the triplets, Connor especially had grown to have a deep connection with the shyer of the three. He received a letter from the girls each month and the twins always wrote back. Duke never did, he always got upset when the letter came in from the girls and would go off ranting hatred for his da. Murphy and Connor both talked about the girls to each other, but never anyone else. Not even ma or Duke unless it was something from the girls.

Years after the girls had left Ireland, Dahlia had sent the boys a copy of a photo. It was of the girls in front of their school's garden with their legs crossed, they were laughing. Dahlia's hair had been grown out and was gently curled as it cascaded down her shoulders, Delilah's was cut like a boys, short and probably done with a razor. Identical still in their face and the school's uniform. The caption written on the back was simple, but it meant the world to the MacManus brothers.

"_Talking about the twins. Dahlia & Delilah - 15 years_"

"What do ye think 'ey were sayin'?" Murph had asked, Connor could only guess what it may have been. The girls and the guys had spent ten years, day and night, together.

"The time yer togs fell off." Connor laughed thinking about the summer that had taken place when the girls were 9.

"Hey!" Murphy gasped and punched his brother in the shoulder. "I was thinkin' it was the time ye were caught askin' ma for girl advice!" he snorted. The brothers went back and forth on each other until they'd nearly run themselves into the ground on just what might have been what they were talking about.

"What if it was just... everything." Connor muttered late one night after three days had dragged on with no winner of what it was they'd been saying. Murphy raised a brow, "What if 'ey were doing what we're doing 'ight now and talking 'bout everything we all did together?"

Murphy snorted, "Probably." the boys looked at each other and then laughed loudly until Connor could have sworn his gut had burst.

The letters continued until one day they showed up at the MacManus doorstep. Connor stared at the all too familiar gray eyes that smiled at him each time he entered the room.

Delilah had developed trust issues, they assumed it was because Duke had never written the girls in the six years they'd been gone.  
>Dahlia had become a much more devious minx as compared to how she had been years before, they couldn't figure out why this was. It didn't change a thing between them though.<p>

Connor and Dahlia ignored ages even as they would wear, kiss or hold each other too close when nobody was around. She is quite a talent, as ma would put it and then go about her day, Connor agreed of course and was glad to know ma thought of her as so.

College took away the girls, though this time they were more willing. Dahlia had a scholarship to a University thanks to her skills in gymnastics, she wanted to major in Criminology. Connor gave her all his support.  
>Delilah had been the boarding school's track star and was being sent to a different college to become a nurse, everyone had expected as much from her. She was smart and cared deeply for everything and everyone. Duke left with his sisters, but came back a few short months later. He'd literally driven himself sick being away from Ireland for so long.<p>

Connor and Murphy made a voyage soon after to the States, arriving in South Boston they had their life started and they were enjoying the Hell out of it. His mind began to wonder toward the last time he'd seen Dahlia in 1999, and a smile began on his face-

* * *

><p>"Connor!" he heard someone snap, he looked around and noticed that Murphy was standing outside of the car with his pea coat under his arm and Connor's being held out to him. Murphy had the security button-up top was thrown on the floor of Dahlia's car and he had on his wife beater.<p>

"Thanks." he took the coat, throwing off the security guard top and putting his coat on as Murphy put on his. He stepped out and looked around, he knew where they were very well. Making his thoughts on 1999 ring much louder.

Smecker was sitting on a rocking chair on the porch with Hawk sitting in the one next to him. Both were smoking Cuban cigars and taking puffs.

"Hello, Murphy." he looked at Connor, a grudge he assumed still consuming the man for being his little girls first kiss or for not wanting him to take them away to boarding school. Hawk had many petty reasons to hate Connor, "Connor." Connor nodded and tried his best to seem happy to see the one man that scared him shit-less. "Been a long time, aye?" Hawk gave a slight smile and Smecker just sat there, rocking his chair and taking in his cigar.

Murph and Connor didn't jump as they heard Dahlia slam her car door shut and lock it. A small boy ran from the inside of the house and jumped into Dahlia. "Ma!" the kid shouted loudly, nuzzling himself into the crook of her neck. Romeo had walked out of the house behind the little boy, his hair braided back and a smile on his face, he was also smoking as he put his shades on and walked outside. They didn't pay full notice to Rome as their sights were captured by the child that just called Dahlia his 'ma'.

Murph looked between and boy and Connor. "He's like a little fuckin' you." Murphy exclaimed to Connor alone.  
>Murphy was right, Connor stood there staring at an nine year young him. The only thing that differed was hints of tinted red in his hair and the gray eyes he possessed that were identical to those of Dahlia's. The boy glanced at Connor and Murphy, his eyes grew wide as if he'd had an epiphany, his mouth curled into a wide smile.<p>

Hawk didn't care for the petty fits he had with Connor, he had much bigger reasons to despise the lad.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please do know that this is just a set up to what all is going on since this is a fanfiction and Dahlia nor the rest of the Ironside's are part of the original story. I do hope you all enjoyed, and thanks again! Feel free to review, tell me the good, the bad, the mistakes. I love knowing your thoughts.<p>

In Massachusetts, children may smoke, but they are not allowed to purchase cigarettes.

Chapter updates are done by demand, not on a schedule. No reader response leads to slower updates normally.


	2. Sleeping Arrangements

**Story:** Boondock Saints III: Et Filii  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Well, I'll put T until someone bitches it should be M.(:  
><strong>Writer of the FF:<strong> CosmeticDoll  
><strong>Copyrights:<strong> Well, I don't own Boondock Saints. Sadly.

**Summary:** Romeo was set to be transported to a different prison, on his way it crashed and Rome is said to have died instantly. The Saints are assigned a therapist to deal with the pain of their loss. Only, she's not quite a therapist. And Romeo's not quite dead.

**Notes: **This is an informative chapter to get everything explained much like the last chapter. I do hope you're enjoying this though, everyone. Thanks for clickin' and reading. On with the show!...

* * *

><p>Connor watched Dahlia, he wasn't sure exactly what he felt at this point. The boy wiggled from his ma and headed straight for Connor and Murphy, abruptly stopping just before them and staring in awe. He looked back at Dahlia and she nodded to him. His face brightened even more and he turned back to them and smiled at the twins. "I knew you'd come!" he shouted, embracing Connor tightly, it reminded him of Dahlia's hold on him when Hawk had taken her and Delilah away. Instinct told him to pick up the small child, but he wasn't sure. Connor looked at Dahlia and she glared at him, but he could see she was trying to keep from smiling. He took this as an 'okay' to pick up the boy.<br>The boy giggled, a wide smile spread from ear to ear as Connor hugged the child.  
>"Sabin," Connor heard Hawk say plainly, the boy turned his face from Connor's chest and toward his grandfather. "ye know who this man is, aye?" Sabin nodded as his arms remained tightly wrapped around Connor's neck.<p>

"Uncle Murph and da!" he replied happily, looking between Murphy, Connor and Hawk. Hawk nodded and took another puff of his cigar.

"Will ye all quit yer smokin' around Sabin?" Dahlia growled to her father. Hawk stood up and walked around to the back of the house with the cigar dangling from his mouth. "Thank you." she called back to her father then glaring at Rome and Smecker who both then followed Hawk to the back. Murphy and Connor both knew what the other was thinking and it all boiled down to a screaming _What the fuck is going on?_

Delilah bounced out of the house with a smile beaming from her face and a dog following her. The dog looked like Lassie only with dark splotches of gray against the dogs light auburn back and face. Delilah's goal was to hug the boys, but the moment she saw them she couldn't help herself. With a sprint that would have put Justin Gatlin to shame, she charged at Murphy and they fell backwards onto the curb. "Murphy! Connor! Ye scabs, we've missed ye so much!" she planted kiss after kiss on Murphy's cheeks and had Sabin not been latched onto Connor, he'd also be on the curb being smothered to pieces by the woman.

"Who ye callin' 'scabs', scab?" Delilah pulled back, insulted- though it wasn't faked well enough for Murphy to believe he'd offended her.

"I _know_ I'm gorgeous. Yer other half agrees. And if'e don't, then e've got ourselves screwed." there was only one thing that really annoyed the twins about Delilah, it was her speaking. She knew almost every language known to man, but she only knew some of each and every language. She didn't fully know any one language except maybe Irish Gaelic, which was also doubtful since she and Dahlia had left Ireland at the age of ten to go to boarding school in another country that didn't speak Gaelic.

"Scrubber!" Murphy insulted, and she pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Beurré!" she shouted, he knew well what she said, it was French. Crazed girl just called him a drunk.

"'ey!" he pouted, still pinned on the curb in front of Duke's house. "Is Duke home?" Murphy burst suddenly and much to the displeasure of Delilah when he noticed the yard.

"Non. He workin' 'onight and all ta'morrow." she explained in jumbled English as she released the twin from her clutches.

"Where's me good lad workin' now an' days anyway?" Murphy stood up with Delilah's assistance and she snickered, he didn't get how it was so funny of a question.

"_Hoag._" was all the girl managed to say before doubling over in laughter. She and Dahlia had changed a lot since they'd last seen the girls. Dahlia now had layered hair that barely grazed her shoulders, it wasn't curly like the boys were use to. The hue of her hair told the boys it was still untouched by dye. Delilah had curly dyed blond hair that shone brightly against the rays of the sun.

"Well, feck goin' to say hello then." he grumbled to himself, Connor had caught the last bit of the conversation and was looking between Murphy and Dahlia with a stern gaze.

"Sabin, it's time for ye to take Guppy on a walk, aye? Don't forget your coat." Dahlia hinted, the boy nodded, releasing Connor's neck and sliding down with his da's help. Sabin still held on as he walked off, expecting Connor to come with him to walk Guppy.

"Da and ma have a lot to talk 'bout, we can hang out later, how does 'at sound?" Connor had knelt down to Sabin's level and the boy slowly accepted the offer and called 'Guppy' loudly, the Collie rushed to the boys side and nuzzled him before they marched inside the house to get her leash and his coat, splashing the mud beneath his feet as he ignored the stone path and trudged through the muck. "What the fuck is goin' on, Dahlia?" he asked the moment Sabin was out of ear-shot.

"The fuck is goin' on ye ask, no thanks for getting yer lame arse out o' Hoag or anything. Not a damn call in almost ten years an' I have to drop all me life to get yer scuttered arse an' Murph's from the shades. If ye were goin' to sap and scatter from somethin', why of all things was it when I was up 'a duff with ye kid, ey?" she was much closer to him then he remembered her being a moment ago, her finger pointed in his face and a scowl pressed against her face. Unlike Delilah and Murphy, she was genuinely upset at the twin.

Connor was attempting to keep calm about it, but he wasn't doing that swell of a job he noticed as he replied to her anger, "Like I knew, ye Mary Banger!"

"Look who's talkin', ye midden melter!" Murphy and Delilah both had their mouth hanging open, both knew better than to try and come between the two, but the fact they were even fighting was beyond understanding to the two.

"Ye never told me shite!" his hands were thrown up in the air as he replied to her.

"Didn't have much a chance, ye were gone the next feckin' day!" Dahlia growled, "We'll do this later." she finished before Connor had a chance to growl anything back at her.

"What's wrong with 'ight now?" he asked, looking over her. They gray in her eyes were stone, they were trained onto Connor and she grudgingly replied after a long pause.

"I said so." Delilah and Murphy both couldn't help but laugh the moment she finished. Typical Dahlia to use something so generic as '_I said so_' to quell an argument between Connor and herself. They never fought in public. She walked to Murphy, kissed him on the cheek and stalked off toward the back of the house where her da, Smecker, and Romeo were smoking.

Sabin peeked out from the car port and looked at them curiously, Guppy watching them with her master. "Want me to tag along?" Connor asked Sabin, he and Guppy ran from the car port and into Connor.

"Yeah!" he squealed happily, Guppy had her leash clutched in her muzzle loosely.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until late that night at around midnight that she finally spoke to anyone again. "A'ight, Murph, you get Duke's room tonight, he won't be 'ome to use it. Eunice and Smecker are still stayin' at the hotel, aye?" Eunice confirmed and she continued, "Romeo has the guest room. Connor, ye get the dog's house outside, and Guppy, ye get the bed with me- or the couch, Sabin's room, yer pick lass." she kissed the Collies nose and Guppy wagged her tail violently.<p>

Connor knew she wasn't going to have him sleep outside, he'd just be stuck on either the floor or couch. Sabin stumbled in, rubbing sleep from his eyes and looking at Connor, he smiled, laughed loudly and then ran flat-footed toward the den with echoing '_thump, thump, tump'. _Connor smiled at his son and turned his attention back to the few others in the house that all gathered around in the den. Delilah and Murphy were strung out on the off-white couch against the wall, Murphy's arm thrown across the back and Delilah spread out with her legs kicked up on Murphy's lap, both took up the large couch by themselves.  
>Romeo was sitting in the handcrafted chair by the fireplace with his sunglasses still on, Connor silently wondered if Rome was even aware they were still on. Guppy was under the coffee table, looking up at them all from beneath with pitiful eyes. There was one love seat that matched the couch in fabric opposite the couch that formed a comforting barrier around the coffee table. Hawk sat in the love seat, taking delicate sips from his mug of black coffee. Dahlia was on the arm rest next to her father.<p>

Smecker had already left hours ago, Eunice was the only agent there now. She was leaning against the frame that drew an invisible line between the dining room and the den area, coffee in hand. "Mmm." she hummed as she finished off her coffee. "Well, I'll be seein' you all later." she informed and with a wave of her hand she had turned, walking toward the kitchen where she placed her coffee cup in the sink and exit through the door that led to the car port. There was a main entry, Connor was standing right by it... He didn't really understand why they never used the main entry door but used the door to the car port instead, it didn't need questioning he supposed.

"Bye." they had all called as they heard her close the door and Hawk stood up, he did the same as Eunice with his mug but he returned to them all.

"I must say goodnight, girls," he kissed both Delilah and Dahlia before nodding to the boys, "be good!" he yelled to them as he slammed the car port door closed.

Guppy was still under the table, and Connor was still leaned against the wall the couch was against, the door untouched beside him.

"Well then, Rome is going to catch up his Z's." he walked passed the couch, Connor, and continued on his way to the main hall where he hung a right and everyone heard him let out a joyful 'ahh' as he hit the bed. Connor figured he'd be out in five minutes.

"So, how did you get us out?" Murphy asked, Dahlia gave him a look that read to Connor and his twin as '_are you dumb?_'

"You were there. I walked in, shot the guy, uncuffed ye both and we walked out." she rolled her eyes, she knew what Murphy meant, but it was just how those two were and had been since they were young. If you were not perfectly clear then you'd best be prepared to be made fun of.

"Dahlia." Connor said, barely above a whisper. He was also curious and wasn't in the mood for listening to those two play their never-ending game.

She glared at him coldly for a moment and then smiled at Murphy, "Well, as Delilah pointed out. Hoag is where Duke works. He is in charge of the patrols and daily duties." she looked at the twins to see if she needed to go any further, by the way they just nodded wordlessly she took this as means to continue. "No guards were in the path we were. With Smecker's help, it was quite easy. After the patrol schedule is opened and closed it is deleted. Duke was working the system while the guard and I headed for you two. After all the schedules had been opened to one that showed that there _should_ have been guards patrolling the area we were exiting. Duke will now just have to show them the _master _schedule and he's clear."

"Why'd ye shoot the guard?" Connor asked, he'd moved to the chair Romeo had been seated in and was leaned toward the couch and love seat.

"He wasn't a good man." Delilah grumbled, the twins expected more but they didn't push it. She personally knew he wasn't and that's all they needed to know.

Taking his turn, Murphy piped in a quick question that was also tearing Connor apart on the insides, "How'd ye two get involved?"

"Smecker." they both said in unison.

"Who was the guard that told ye which way?" Connor asked during his turn just as they heard the car port door being flung open.

"Duke!" the girls shouted as he stumbled into the house. Connor and Murphy looked over him and then looked at each other. _He looks like shit._ "The fuck happened to ye?" Dahlia asked, he laughed at his sisters, kissing the top of their heads gently.

"Riot in the mess hall." he turned his attention to the twins and smiled, blood dripping slowly from the side of his face. "People are either really pissed, or jumping fer joy ye two are gone. Came for a change an' to clean up." he headed for his room, taking the same hall as Romeo but he turned into the second, and final door on the right side. That is when it dawned on Connor; where did Sabin sleep? It was only a four bedroom when they were last there in 1999 after being shot by da and using the kitchen as a medical center. Dahlia began to walk out of the den and toward the living room where he'd watched Sabin run off to, curiosity killed Connor as he followed quickly.

Sprawled out on the floor with a blanket covering one leg, a pencil in his left hand and his face planted on the carpet, Connor had spotted Sabin quickly. Dahlia hadn't acknowledged Connor's presence, it was almost as if she was simply _allowing_ it. Seeing Sabin and knowing that this boy passed out at 12:30 pm on the beige carpet just in front of him was _his_ boy made something in Connor ache.

He'd missed not only the birth of his son, he'd missed all his birthday's to date. "Aw, my baby." Dahlia whispered, bending over and picking up their son with little struggle. "Here." she handed a tattered, leather-bound book to Connor. "He's been writing to ye' since e' was able to write 'is own name." Looking over the book more closely he could definitely see the aging it had been through and it was almost full as he flipped through the pages quickly. He had stopped at what Sabin was writing before he'd fallen asleep,

* * *

><p><em>Dear da, <em>

_I really do look like you! My birthday wish came true I got to meet you!_

* * *

><p>There looked to be scribbling where he'd attempted to keep writing but couldn't because sleep commanded him.<p>

"When is his birthday?" Connor asked, Dahlia looked at him as if he were as dumb as a stock of rocks.

"December 18th. Tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Gatlin is the world's fastest man in the year 2007 (when the story takes place), so I hope that helps explain anything.<p>

Thanks for reading, have a good day loves, hope you enjoyed and feel free to review. "It makes me feel special." Haha.

Do remember that my updates are normally done by demand, not by a schedule. No reader response, slower updates. Thank you!


End file.
